


Lois Lane Loves Bondage (feat. Catwoman)

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Series: Gotham Taboo [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Cheating, Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: Having developed a relentless interest in bondage thanks to years of being kidnapped and tied up, Lois Lane seeks the wisdom of the one person who may know something about the fetish - Catwoman. Y'know, because of the leather and whips?





	Lois Lane Loves Bondage (feat. Catwoman)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, true believers! Wait, no, that's Marvel... Anyway, just wanted to give a heads up - this is a LONG chapter. Nearly 10k words. Got away from me. To compensate for those who are only here for the pay-off and not the build-up, I separated the scenes with clear [MARKINGS]. The action begins in earnest after [SUDDENLY, IN SELINA KYLE'S BEDROOM]. This also may not be the kind of bondage story you're used to. In any case, I hope you enjoy!

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” the driver said. “I can_ not_ believe I’m doing this!” she repeated, slamming her well-manicured hand onto the steering wheel.

Exceedingly rare violet eyes scanned up to the rear-view mirror. “You’re Lois god damn Lane, you can’t be doing this,” Lois Lane told herself. “You’re a star reporter,” said the star reporter. “You’re a multiple Pulitzer Prize winning journalist,” said the multiple Pulitzer Prize winning journalist. “You’re a self-possessed woman at the top of her field and you are 100% in charge of your own life! If Wonder Woman didn’t exist, _you’d_ likely be the ideal woman. So why are you doing this?” she asked herself. “You know what? You’re not doing this.”

On a road that was now closer to Gotham City than Metropolis, Lois Lane trashed her original plan and began to look for an exit ramp to take her back. As her sharp, alluring, eyes darted around, she felt it again. That _itch._ That persistent, metaphorical (an important distinction), itch between her legs that had been plaguing her for months. It was the reason she was on her way to Gotham in the first place, and as soon as she thought of ignoring it again, it intensified.

“Ugh! Fine!” Lois said to her libido. “Can’t believe I’m having my strings pulled by my god damn vagina.”

It would be another hour before Lois reached Gotham, found the selected hotel, got up to the roof, and waited at the meeting spot for 30 minutes past the agreed-upon meeting time. “I’m freezing my tits off up here,” Lois said, hugging her arms to her chest. She had worn her usual professional attire of a low-cut white blouse, covered by a buttoned up purple blazer, and a white pleated skirt that reached only halfway to her knees. She used to enjoy a form fitting pencil skirt, but her frantic life often led to it tearing during both pursuit and escape alike. Lois was not at all dressed for the weather, because she assumed it would be a quick chat, despite the gravity. She also assumed _she_ would be on time.

“You know what? This is a sign,” Lois reasoned. “This was a stupid idea and I’m going home.” But when she turned away from the Gotham skyline and to the exit, _she_ was there. Perched on top of the roof access door. Squatting with arms aimed straight down so her clawed gloves could grip the edge. Her black suit almost disappeared entirely against the black, starless, Gotham sky. Lois was only able to spot her by the few scant strips of color she allowed. The red of her goggles and the white of her jaw. Most notable was the plunging cut into her suit that displayed her deep, creamy, cleavage.

“Going home so soon?” Catwoman purred.

“You’re late,” Lois sneered.

“You’re grumpy,” Catwoman mocked.

“No, _I’m_ going home,” Lois corrected and reiterated, acting as the signal to her exit. As Catwoman was sitting above it, it was all too easy for her to slip down and stand between Lois and her trepidations. Annoyed, Lois stood defiantly, arms at her sides and fists clenched, trying to will Catwoman out of the way.

“You came all this way and you’re just going to leave because you’re a little chilly?” Catwoman clicked her tongue. “No, no I don’t think you are.” The sleek cat burglar started her approach. Lois, remaining defiant, stood completely still, refusing to feed a villain’s need to banter. “I think you want to stay. With _me_.” A steel claw scratched at Lois’s lapel, flipping it flippantly. Catwoman looked her up and down as she circled. Standing behind Lois, the busty burglar pressed her bust against her back while leaning her black-lipstick lips over to Lois’s ear, after her long black hair was pulled back like a curtain. “I see you _shiver_, with antici…” One exceedingly long pause later. “…_pation_.”

“Rocky Horror?” Lois groaned, looking over her shoulder at her Cheshire grin. “Okay, now I’m _really_ out of here.” Purple heels clicked on the roof top only a few moments before Catwoman grabbed Lois’s arm.

“Okay, okay,” Catwoman said as she chuckled. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself. I forgot you _Metroplinites_ don’t have the same dash of madness in your daily diet as Gothamites have.”

Lois spun around and yanked her arm free so she could cross it with the other over her chest. “It’s _Metropolitans_,” she corrected.

Catwoman’s smirk rose higher. _She’ll be fun_, she thought. “Pleasantries aside, why don’t you tell me why you’ve summoned me?” Catwoman asked, crossing her arms like Lois, in some half mockery, though she kept her arms under her exceeding bust just to get a reaction. Lois wasn’t that easy to crack, however.

“I came to ask you a question,” she plainly put.

“Seems like you could have saved yourself the trip and some frozen tits if you’d just texted me.”

“It’s not the sort of conversation you have over the phone,” Lois reasoned.

“Curious,” Catwoman purred. “So, what is it?”

“It’s…” Lois paused, her eyes darting to the floor as she tried to find the words necessary that wouldn’t necessarily embarrass her. She couldn’t do it. Libido be damned. “It’s nothing. It’s a bad idea and a waste of time. I’m sorry for wasting yours and mine. Goodbye.” Before she could finish a full turn, Catwoman called out.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it, sister. There’s no way you made the trip all the way from Metropolis to Gotham, at _night_, which is the most dangerous time to visit Gotham, and stood up here 30 minutes past our meeting time in the cold for _nothing_. It’ll only be a waste of time if you leave right now,” Catwoman reasoned. “And you don’t strike me as the kind of person who likes to waste anyone’s time, especially her own. So, spill.”

Lois took in a deep inhale through her nostrils and let out a long exhale past her rosy lips. “It started about six months ago. I had been kidnapped, _again_, and was tied up to a chair, gagged, waiting for either the ransom or rescue. Usually, it would annoy me. It should have annoyed me, but it didn’t. Instead, I felt this…_urge_.”

“Urge?”

“It was this emptiness in me, just below my stomach, and it was begging to be _filled_,” Lois explained.

“You were horny?” Catwoman simplified.

Lois sighed, hoping to maintain some modesty with the conversation, but failing. “In so many words, yes. Eventually I would get rescued and life would continue. Another couple weeks later and I get kidnapped, _again_. That time I was handcuffed to a pipe and that feeling came back. Over and over, this would happen. I’d get kidnapped, I’d get bound, and I’d get horny. It didn’t take me long to realize I was _enjoying_ being bound. Cuffed, tied, gagged, the works.”

“Maybe you were just turned on by the danger,” Catwoman couldn’t help but wonder. After all, the sexual thrill that came with danger was half the reason Catwoman got into the costumed game.

“Danger?” Lois curtly laughed. “My husband is Superman. I have no danger in my life. I could throw myself off this building, right now, and he would catch me before I hit the ground. I felt no risk to my life while being kidnapped by some goons. I was enjoying the _bondage_ that came with kidnapped. Cuffs, chains, rope, leather. Around my ankles, wrists, torso, above and below my breasts. Against chairs, posts, heaters, bombs, and even railroad tracks!”

“They still do that?” Catwoman said in response to hearing criminals were still using railroad tracks to bind their damsels in distress.

“Villains tend to be unimaginative, unoriginal, and uninteresting,” Lois briefly ranted. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Catwoman dismissed. “I’m more of a self-serving rogue than a villain.”

“Anyway, that’s how it started, and that’s why I’m here. I’m need you to tell me what you know about bondage,” Lois expressed.

“And why would you think I know anything about bondage?” Catwoman inquired.

“Seriously?” Lois said, looking Catwoman up and down and gesturing to her.

“Humor me,” Catwoman said with a smirk. She figured she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear her say it.

“For one, your domineering attitude mixed with a lust for, well, lusty remarks suggest you’re not only open sexually, but you also enjoy control within the bedroom – a common theme in BDSM,” Lois began to explain. “Before you became Catwoman you worked as a prostitute. Though there’s nothing to suggest you worked exclusively with clients who enjoyed bondage, the law of averages says that you would have run into at least a dozen or so clients with this popular, albeit taboo, fetish. When I mentioned bondage, you didn’t react, _much_. However, your pupils dilated, and your cheeks became slightly flushed, suggesting that while hearing me mention bondage surprised you, your refusal to let me see that surprise likely means it _excited_ you more than anything. And finally, you wear leather and carry a whip.” Lois took a deep breath after finishing her assessment.

“Wow,” Catwoman said, stunned. She knew Lois would know one answer, but not all of them, not more than she herself knew. “You sure _you’re_ not the world’s greatest detective?”

“I’m a journalist,” Lois shrugged, “and a damn fine one at that.”

“Clearly. Thanks for bringing up my hooker past, by the way, that’s always fun to remember.” Lois looked away in shame. “You are right, though. About everything, so top marks for you.” Catwoman paused to mull over her next move. “Okay, I’ll tell you what I know. However, I know _a lot_, so why don’t we relocate somewhere warmer? My place?” Catwoman suggested. Lois, too, had to mull over her options, though eventually nodded in agreement. “Wonderful.”

Catwoman made her way over to the edge of the building and peered down. Her usual route might be difficult for someone who wasn’t a master of parkour. Looking over her shoulder at Lois, she asked, “Do you know how to shimmy down a drainpipe and jump from a fire escape?”

“Of course, I do,” Lois said, unbuttoning her jacket. “Like I said, I’m a journalist.”

“And a damn _fine_ one at that,” Catwoman finished with a smirk.

[LATER, AT CATWOMAN’S LOFT]

Lois wasn’t entirely sure what she was expecting when she entered Catwoman’s apartment. That’s not true, she knew exactly what she was expecting. Rundown, possibly just a temporary safehouse, minimal belongings, and more cats than cockroaches. What she got was pure elegance. In fact, it was bigger than, and better furnished and decorated than, Lois’s own apartment. _Who says crime doesn’t pay?_ She thought.

Catwoman tossed her whip onto the white couch while Lois hung up her suit jacket in the closet. _She even has better fashion sense than I do_, Lois thought. Her host told her to make herself comfortable while she freshened up. “This suit tends to run hot while I’m out on the town. Why do you think I keep the zipper down so far?” Catwoman had told her. _I’m sure that’s not why_, Lois thought.

Her naturally curious nature, something she had in common with Catwoman, took Lois all around the open planned living space of Catwoman’s apartment. She examined her art and decorations, as well as the gorgeous view she had. She felt tempted to go through the few doors she found, but easily resisted. Lois was a journalist, but she also wasn’t a rude guest. When she was done exploring as far as her manners allowed, Lois sat back on the couch and waited. And waited.

“She better not be making me wait on purpose. Again,” Lois said, looking back toward the door she could hear the shower running behind. Lois was left alone on the couch. Alone with Catwoman’s whip. She ran her curious fingers across the handle, scrapping her nails gently along the leather weave. A familiar itch came back as she examined the whip. Before it could go further, Catwoman re-entered.

“Nothing like a hot shower after a long night’s work, eh, Lois?” Catwoman said as she strolled in. Lois looked back over the couch to watch her enter, and her breath caught in her throat. As sexy as she had to admit she looked in that leather outfit, Lois was at least used to it by that point. She wasn’t, however, used to seeing Catwoman dressed in a black satin robe that could hardly reach her milky white thighs. Just like her suit, she proudly displayed her cleavage, bouncier in the robe than in her tight leather. The only difference was the neckline was at least smaller, giving Lois a chance to focus.

Lois kept her eyes trained on the woman as she entered the kitchen. She told herself it was so she could catch her pulling any tricks. She lied to herself. Catwoman didn’t spend long in the kitchen before coming back with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“When discussing matters of a sexual nature, I find wine helps to loosen the tongue,” Catwoman told Lois as she sat the wine glasses down on the glass coffee table in front of her. “When discussing matters of _bondage_, I find that _red _wine works even better,” the sultry woman added while popping the cork. Lois held her hand to her chest in surprise, and titillation.

Her host poured both of them some wine, but in doing so only served to quicken Lois’s heartrate further. Catwoman had turned her back to Lois so as to face the glasses. Rather than pick up the glasses and pour, she bent over just enough to both pour accurately, but also show off a few more tantalizing inches of her body. Lois couldn’t peel her purple eyes away from the sight of Catwoman showing off her underwear. Black, of course, and very revealing. A thong that divided the firm halves of her moon and cradled her pronounced labia. The image had become so seared into her mind that she hadn’t even noticed when Catwoman stood back up and turned around.

“Lois?” Lois shook herself back to reality and looked up. “Cat got your tongue?” the famous Gotham thief joked, handing her the wine glass. It was her favorite cat idiom to use. Once Lois took hold of the stem, Catwoman moved her whip to the wide armrest and sat in its place on the couch. Where Lois was sitting upright and forward, Catwoman was sitting casually, resting one arm on the back of the couch, black fingernails pointed toward Lois, with her agile legs crossed over one another.

Lois sipped from the wine, licking and smacking her lips after the initial taste. “This is very good, thank you. What vintage is it?” She asked, trying to keep the conversation away from the very topic she had come to discuss.

Catwoman took a deeper swig, then similarly licked and smacked her fuller lips. “I have no idea. I just buy whatever’s the most expensive. Honestly, I can’t tell the difference between one from the other,” she admitted. “But one must keep up appearances, right?” Catwoman asked knowingly, smirking as she looked right into Lois’s soul.

Purple eyes darted elsewhere as Lois felt herself being challenged. “Well, regardless, thank you, Catwoman.”

“Please, call me Selina,” Catwo- er, Selina corrected. “I’m only Catwoman when I put on the leather. Well, when I put on _that_ leather,” she added, implying there were other leather goods in her possession. Another sultry smirk sent Lois’s way sent a shiver down her spine.

The two continued to talk and talk and drink glass after glass until they finished off the bottle. Selina had grown tired of the pretension and grabbed the two of them a couple bottles of beer instead of more wine. As the evening continued, the women grew closer. At a point, Selina felt Lois was finally relaxed enough to be honest.

“I have to ask,” Selina said after setting down her beer. “If this new curiosity of yours has been such a problem, why haven’t you talked to your husband, ol’ Big Blue, about it?”

Lois took a deep gulp as her husband was brought up. “Oh, he would never understand. Cla- I mean Superman!..” Selina held up her hand before she could continue.

“Let’s save ourselves both some time and just call him Clark, okay?” Selina suggested.

“H-how do you…I mean he’s not…I don’t-“ Lois uncharacteristically stammered. She was usually a better liar, but the alcohol and the sight of Selina’s robe slipping down her shoulder, exposing the strap of her bra, weakened her resolve.

“How did I find out? Let’s just say I have my ways,” Selina smugly said. In truth, Batman had his ways. Selina just had her ways of stealing that information from Batman. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone. Secret identities are old hat, anyway. Now, as you were saying.”

After Lois calmed down from the initial shock, she took another deep gulp of liquid courage and continued. “Clark would never understand. He’s too…bashful.”

“Really? So, you’re saying that even if you could breach the subject, there’d be no way he’d actually go through with it? Tie you up and what not?” Selina posed.

“Absolutely not.” Lois couldn’t help but laugh. “He’s a boy scout in _all_ aspects of life.”

“Well that’s a shame. I know he’s all truth, justice, and mom’s apple pie when he dons the cape. But if I’m being honest? I always fantasized that he’d be a complete _beast_ in the bedroom!” Selina admitted, baring her teeth and scratching at the air.

“Oh, no, Clark is- wait, you’ve fantasized about him?” Lois had to ask.

“Hasn’t every woman?” Selina shrugged.

Lois laughed and hid her face in her hand. “Oh god, this is so embarrassing. I can’t believe I’m talking about this!”

“Don’t stop now,” Selina encouraged. “What happens here, stays here.” Selina rested a reassuring hand on Lois’s thigh, less than an inch from where her skirt met her skin.

_Was she always sitting this close?_ Lois thought. Many of her inhibitions defeated, she thought little else of it and continued speaking. “Despite what you, and apparently every woman, imagines – no. Clark is not a beast in the bedroom. He can be firm, if I ask him, but he’d never go harder than that. And he’d certainly never agree to tie me up and do…other stuff.” Lois trailed off, still not liquored up enough to be totally unabashed.

“No wonder you’re seeking outside consultants.” A smirking Selina took another swig of her beer.

“Don’t get me wrong!” Lois was quick to interject, wanting to defend her husband’s sexual honor. “Clark is the _greatest_ lover I’ve ever known! He’s considerate and compassionate. He always tends to my needs above his own and can anticipate my every desire.”

_Not _every_ desire_, Selina thought, but knew better than to say. So, she went with something more playful instead. “Plus, he’s got that body.” Selina smiled at the blush she caused Lois. “So, you start to develop this new fetish, thanks to all the kidnappings, and you feel like there’s no way Clark will be able to talk about it, much less experiment with it. Is that right?”

“That’s right,” Lois answered.

“Which brings you seeking me out, correct?”

“Correct.”

“To answer your questions about bondage and BDSM?”

“Yes.”

“Except that’s not _really_ why you’re here, is it?” Selina challenged.

“Excuse me?” Lois replied, brows knitting.

“Anyone can find out about bondage with a simple Google search. I’m sure Metropolis’s best journalist could handle that,” Selina said before taking in the last of her beer. Empty, the bottle was set firmly down on the table before Selina scooted just an inch closer. “No, the reason you came to me wasn’t for answers. The reason you came to me is because you want _me_ to tie you up.”

Lois had to keep herself from spitting up her beer. After she got it down, she set the bottle on the table and addressed the presumption. “What are you talking about? That is not at _all_ why I came here!”

“Mhm,” Selina doubted. “You have your detective skills, but so do I. Years of working as an _escort_, not a prostitute, by the way, taught me how to read people. Read their _desires_. Even though they’d come to me, they were too shy to be honest. And you, sister? You’ve been giving off some very specific _vibes_ all night.” Selina began to move her fingers across Lois’s hair, deftly moving the strands.

“Selina, I-“ Lois tried to argue, but Selina knew she had no more cards to play. All she could do was try to look away toward somewhere less sexually enticing. It wasn’t a very strong effort, as all Selina had to do was press her finger against Lois’s chin and turn her face back toward her own.

“There’s no denying it, Lois,” Selina said, closer than ever to the apprehensive but not at all disagreeable Lois Lane. She had gotten so close she had to whisper in her presence. “I see you shiver, with antici…” a few more inches later, and her dark lips were a hair’s width from Lois’s red tiers. “…pation.” With a breathy moan shared between them as their lips met, the last of Lois’s defenses had been defeated.

[SUDDENLY, IN SELINA KYLE’S BEDROOM]

It wasn’t long after the couch that the two women fell onto Selina’s bed, and never within that trip did they stop exploring one another’s mouths with their eager tongues. For another minute Selina would lay on top of Lois while keeping that red lower lip between her black ones. Through great willpower Selina pulled away, though not without pulling on Lois’s lip with her teeth for a moment.

Standing before her latest conquest, Selina undid the sash on her robe and let it slide effortlessly off her shoulders. She never got tired of the look on someone’s face the first time they saw her in her underwear. The black lingerie was nothing short of flattering. It lifted and enhanced her curves and drew the eyes exactly where she wanted them to go. Her body was fit and trim, befitting someone who spends all night running and jumping on rooftops. That and having passionate sex, which she was eager to prove to Loise. It seemed like the only fat on her body was housed on her hips, ass, and especially her breasts. None of the assets seemed overbearing for her frame, yet never implied they were anything less than generous.

Lois’s lustful focus was broken, for a moment, when Selina swayed her hips over to her closet. Maybe her lustful focus wasn’t _entirely _broken. After all, she certainly watched Selina’s ass sway along with her hips. “Where are you going?” Lois asked in the middle of catching her breath.

“Getting the bondage gear, remember?” Selina reminded.

She had become so focused on Selina’s body she totally forgot she had come to her with a purpose. A purpose even she hadn’t realized until Selina told her. “What kind of gear? Like your whip?” Lois said with a raised voice toward the walk-in closet Selina had disappeared into.

“Let’s walk before we run in the Olympics,” Selina chuckled.

“Should we pick out a safe word?”

In her closet, Selina shook her head and smiled. “We’re just going to be looking at the BD, tonight, not the SM.”

Lois felt embarrassed. It was becoming ever clearer she was out of her element. Yet she knew it was something she wanted. Something she _craved_. She had known for months that she needed to try it out. It was just she had only known for minutes that she wanted to try it out with someone other than her husband. Before she could consider her infidelity further, Selina came back in with a medium sized duffle bag.

“A gym bag?” Lois remarked, amused.

“Sorry, I lost the dick-shaped key to my mahogany sex chest, so this will have to suffice,” Selina replied, sarcastically. She set the bag down on her dresser and began digging through the gear she had brought. Lois’s eyes tried to find their way inside the bag, but they kept drifting down toward Selina’s luscious ass. Eyes swung back Northward when Selina spun around, dangling a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs from her index finger.

“Really?” Lois commented, clearly unimpressed. “I’ve been bound to an iron heater with zip ties. I think I’m a little _beyond_ fuzzy pink cuffs, Selina.”

“Fine, fine,” Selina relented. “Don’t come crying to me when your wrists start to hurt, though.”

_I _want_ them to hurt_, Lois thought. Just thought. She wasn’t ready to offer up all her naughty truths just yet. Her eyes lit up when Selina turned back around with a pair of regular, fuzzless, handcuffs. When she told her to stand up, in a firm voice, Lois had to take a second to collect herself. _This is really happening_, she happily thought.

“Before we continue, you need to know something, Lois,” Selina seriously informed. “The most important element of bondage is trust. Do you understand? I must trust you, and you _especially_ have to trust me. _Do_ you trust me?”

Lois had to consider that question. She had to consider the gravity of four simple words. That night was the first time she had ever met Catwoman, aka Selina Kyle. She was only able to contact her through a friend of a friend of a friend. All she knew of her was through investigative journalism, and while that had offered much of her history, it offered little else. Most damning, Selina was a _criminal_. She may have claimed to be closer to good than evil, but was she closer to evil than Lois was comfortable with?

“Lois?” Selina broke Lois’s concentration. “I’m sorry, but we can’t continue unless you say yes. If not, that’s totally fine, so no pressure. But you _have_ to say you trust me. Do you trust me?”

“I trust you, Selina,” Lois decided. It wasn’t just an answer she gave to move things along. She actually did trust her. Maybe not with her credit card numbers, but she trusted her with this. She felt oddly safe in the bedroom of a cat burglar holding handcuffs.

“Good,” Selina smiled. “I trust you, too. Now put your hands behind your back.” Lois did as she was told. Rather than turn her around, or even walk around her, Selina pressed her chest against Lois’s. No reason to miss out on an opportunity to get a few more degrees of naughty, Selina always said. Looking over Lois’s shoulder and down her back, Selina cuffed her wrists together, keeping her hands bound at the small of her back.

A warm tingle stirred above her loins when she heard the cuffs click. _I love that sound_. Her eyes fluttered closed as Selina treated her to a tender kiss. Her eyes shot open when she heard and felt Selina rip her blouse open, sending the buttons clattering to the floor. The pale woman grabbed the blouse at the collar and yanked it down past her shoulders, ending at her bent elbows. “Selina!” Lois reacted, only to find herself being pushed backwards onto the bed a moment later. Two moments after that, and Selina was straddling her waist.

Selina could feel her squirm underneath her, likely trying to get in a more comfortable position, but she wouldn’t let her. Instead, she leaned forward, letting her breasts slowly begin to compress down upon Lois’s. There was no doubt her chest was more abundant than Lois’s, but the journalist’s could still comfortably fill her lover’s hands. More so her _female_ lover’s hands. She’d confirm soon enough. Before that, however, Selina started a trail of kiss-shaped lipstick marks along Lois’s sun-kissed skin.

In strategic places Ms. Kyle pressed her kissing, kissable, lips along Mrs. Kent-Lane’s body. Below the ear, at her collar bone, a top her right breast, just below her rib cage, surrounding her belly button, and against her inner left thigh. It was a slow, teasing, _torturous_ process that constantly promised more but never delivered. Not that she couldn’t, just that she wouldn’t. Not yet.

Throughout Selina’s expedition South, Lois squirmed more and more, wanting more and more. Her body would thrust in anticipation of Selina’s touch, only for the cat burglar to respond too quickly and reel back. Lois wanted her to stay to suck and bite at her neck, but Selina didn’t. She wanted her to unclasp her bra and suckle at each of her breasts, but she didn’t. She wanted her to pin her torso down to keep her from thrashing, but she didn’t. She wanted her to keep kissing her thighs and graduate to doing much more between them, but she didn’t. But she would.

Selina helped move Lois up the bed, so she laid at its center. She could have rested her head on the pillows, but that would prop her up and let her see clearly. Selina wanted her to have to struggle, to keep her head lifted and then have her neck tire and quit. She wanted her to learn to pick which moments to witness, and which to just _feel_. Once Lois was situated, Selina climbed back up her body and started to bite, suck, and lick at the nape of her neck like a vampire.

The needful body of Lois Lane was no longer being denied a firmer touch. Selina was lying directly on top of her, letting her breasts once again press firmly into Lois’s own. Superman’s wife shuddered at feeling her erect nipples being rubbed into her bra by Batman’s open-relationship girlfriend’s own bra-covered breasts. That was a mouthful. Speaking of, Selina would get her own mouthful when she’d find herself once again in front of her student’s tits.

_My bra came undone?_ Lois thought as she saw either half of her front-clasping white bra resting on either side of her. _When the hell did she do that? God, she’s good_. No, she was _great_, but Lois would only learn that when Selina took her left nipple into her mouth. Little by little Selina’s lips would widen, taking in just a scant bit more. Though a minor difference, to Lois they were worlds apart. When her head wasn’t thrown back in passion, as moan after whimper vibrated up her throat, she lifted it to watch Selina. However, she couldn’t see what was going on inside her mouth; she could just see her pale cheeks suck inward as Lois felt her nipple be pulled further in. Lois could only imagine what a sight it would have been to see Selina’s pink tongue flicking and swirling around her nipple; to see her stark white incisors press into the flesh, blurring the line between pleasure and pain.

Her back would arch, throwing more of her breast against that suckling face. Over and over she would do this because she wanted to slide her hands into that messy crop of short black hair and pin her face to her tit. Every time she did, Selina would just press back down against her torso, pinning her back to the bed. _I had no idea how frustrating this would be!_ Lois thought, wishing desperately she could use her hands in some way, either to pleasure herself or Selina. _I had no idea how _amazing_ this would be, _Lois thought of both Selina’s ministrations and the delicious frustration she felt.

Eventually, Selina would once again find herself between Lois’s quivering thighs. The inner thighs had reddened from all the rubbing together they had done in Selina’s absence. While her mischievous green eyes watched Lois, Selina delicately began to peel her soaked white panties up her lifted legs. She could tell Lois wanted it done faster, but in addition to the delicious frustration of bondage there was the lustful bliss that came with finally relinquishing control to another human being. And Selina loved to be in control. When finally the panties with the wet, darkened, crotch were removed, Selina made a quick return to crawl over Lois.

“A little D-I-Y tip for B-D-S-M,” Selina purred, breaking the hypnotic lust Lois was under by speaking the first words she’d heard spoken in what felt like an eternity. “In lieu of a ball gag, a pair of _soiled_ panties work wonders.” Lois knew she should have resisted the indignity, but she felt none when Selina pulled on her chin delicately to prompt her lips apart. The balled-up panties were gently fitted inside her mouth, her tongue twitching against its crotch, taking in her own flavor. “I’d ask you how they taste, but I’ll know soon enough,” were the words Selina left Lois with before traveling back down.

Black fingernails pressed into tan, reddened, thighs as pale hands pushed the long legs apart. Lois looked down her body at the sight that made her salivate around her used panties. Past her breasts, one marked with lipstick and the other with bite marks, down along her twitchy tummy, and between her legs spread wide, was Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman, with her mouth aimed at the lips below her trimmed bush. Further still was a sight to behold. Over Selina’s shoulders Lois could plainly see an ass sculpted by athletic, and villainous, escapades with some excellent genes thrown in for good measure. The black thong did nothing to hide its succulent shape. Over that hill were Selina’s bare soles, pointed up as she kept her legs bent and ankles crossed over one another. As soon as she felt that first, long, firm lick, Lois didn’t look back at Selina. Instead, her eyes slammed shut and her head fell back. It would have been hard to see, anyway, past her breasts as she thrust them skyward.

As adept as her tongue was with wit and seduction, it was nothing compared to her skill with cunnilingus. As she would put it, she loved pussies. Selina whipped Lois’s tight pink lips into shape with the lashing of a lifetime. After, of course, she romanced the delicate petals. Long, loving, passes of her tongue. Tender, suckling, kisses. Teasing, almost apologetic, passes with the tip of her tongue between her private lips, giving them permission to separate at their own tempo. That tempo changed as soon as Selina give a nibble on Lois’s clit.

Lois wanted nothing more, in that moment, to squeeze her thighs around Selina’s head, lock her ankles, and not let her go until she was satisfied and then some. However, Selina wouldn’t let her. Her legs were kept firmly in place, no matter how much she struggled. Lois would learn that more than wanting to trap Catwoman’s head between her thighs, she wanted exactly what Selina was giving her.

The dark-haired vixen lapped up every serving of honey Lois offered her. She hadn’t known Lois nearly long enough to know the difference between her body squirming and thrusting in frustration, and her body squirming and thrusting in orgasm. So, she could only estimate that Lois had experienced between 2 and 4 climaxes. Give or take. A suitable start, she figured. She didn’t want to overwhelm Lois at only the first tier.

Selina sat up, rising above the nearly comatose body of Lois Lane. The back of her hand was run against her mouth, stopping any more of Lois from dripping off her lips and chin. When purple eyes would open again, they would lay upon the sight of Catwoman licking the back of her hand like, well, a cat. Also like a cat was how she slowly crawled toward Lois, over her body, like she was on the hunt. If her eyes weren’t so captivating, Lois would have been transfixed by watching her pale white pillows hanging inside the confines of her contrasting black bra.

Lois licked her dry lips after Selina pulled free her now entirely soaked panties. The impromptu gag was tossed over her shoulder unceremoniously. Lois was allowed to catch her breath and slow her racing heartbeat before Selina would speak. She was only able to do either by keeping her eyes closed and away from the arousing sight of Selina Kyle. No longer able to resist, and after relaxing, Lois peered back up at Selina’s face, which was mixed with compassion and wickedness.

“How’re you holding up, champ?” Selina asked.

“G-Good,” Lois understated.

“I think we can do better than ‘good,’” Selina said behind what Lois thought were, in her near sex addled state, fangs. “Think you’re up for more, or have you had your fill?” She offered up.

“M-More,” Lois stammered. “More, please.”

“There’s that Metropolis can-do attitude!” Selina playfully beamed.

Before they could proceed, Lois’s body had to be “prepared,” so to speak. The cuffs, of course, had to go. Lois was almost sad to lose the sensation of the unyielding metal against her skin. She trusted Selina to one-up herself, though. Selina then began to undress Lois. She was surprisingly delicate, Lois thought. A far cry from the button-scattering tearing of her shirt from earlier. The roughness would come later. Her blouse, bra, and skirt were folded and set aside. Despite what they had been through together, Lois still felt compelled to hold an arm across her breasts and a hand in front of her sex.

“A little late for that, don’t you think?” Selina sarcastically asked. “Besides, you have nothing to be ashamed of.” Though Lois didn’t have the fitness of Selina, her body was still a sight. A heavy curtain of thick raven hair, slightly disheveled in that moment. Sunkissed skin without any tan lines revealed Lois’s love of the outdoors and something of an exhibitionist side, despite her sheepish stance in Selina’s bedroom. Her stomach is where she differed the most from Selina’s body. Where Selina’s stomach clearly and firmly displayed her abdominal muscles, Lois’s were hidden – giving her a smoother expanse. Though not as trim, she easily accomplished an hourglass shape as part of a healthy body. Her ass may have even been bigger than Selina’s, though not as toned.

As Lois did what she could to get more comfortable with her nudity, Selina grunted as she pulled a large black object from out of hiding. It looked smooth, with a hill shaped top and a strange flesh-colored protrusion atop that. What truly knitted Lois’s thin brows was the power cord that ran from it. “What is that?” Lois asked as Selina set up.

“You’ve never seen a Sybian before?” Selina asked incredulously. “This really is going to be a big night for you.” Her smile told Lois that whatever it was, she was going to like it. “Hop on, partner,” Selina invited in a hokey Western accent, slapping the black “saddle.” Lois did as she was told with a lack of trepidation that confirmed she really had no idea what to expect. Selina liked that. She did, however, have to adjust where Lois was sitting. Selina scooted Lois forward, so she was sitting _on top_ of the fleshy protrusion, not in front of it.

While Lois sat there, trying not to openly admit she enjoyed how the rubber bumps felt between her outer lips, she watched Selina return to her bag of wonders. An excited twist formed in her stomach when she heard the sound of metal chains rattling. A matching pair of wide leather cuffs, connected by silver links, hung from either of Selina’s hands.

Not a single word was exchanged, as both knew what had to come next. One cuff was closed around Lois’s left ankle, the straps pulled tight. Its connected cuff was closed around her left wrist. From how she was straddling the Sybian, Lois was already on her knees. Lois was forced to reach her arm back, and down toward her ankle, for the other cuff to reach. The connecting chain was very short. The same was done to her right ankle and right wrist with other set of twin cuffs. Initially, Lois found the black saddle comfortable enough, but already she could feel the discomfort rising with her arms pulled back as they were.

Her mistress of the evening (and future ones if she had her way) stood in front of Lois. Hands on her wide hips, Selina inspected the once-again bound sex pet. “You really do have a nice body, Lois. It’s a shame you hide it behind that uptight blazer,” Selina observed. Her eyes scanned her up and down, taking in her every curve and minimal blemishes. Smirking, she bent over at the waist, challenging Lois to maintain eye contact and not stare directly into her infamous cleavage. “You know what I would like to do to you, Lane? I would like to finish what I started and explore your _entire_ body.” Lois’s mouth went dry. “I’d finish kissing all along those beautiful gams you don’t mind showing off. Maybe even suck on each of your little piggies. Then I’d flip you over and _gently_ run my fingers down your spine as I blew softly in their wake. I love watching you shiver,” Selina smiled. “And of course, I would absolutely go to town on that juicy _ass_ of yours!” Lois gasped in surprise and arousal. “Just sink my teeth into those Christmas hams. Then, when I had my fill, I’d get my dessert…” Selina lined in, whispering against Lois’s ear, “…and eat out that cute butthole.” Lois felt a mini orgasm surge through her loins at the final suggestion, forcing herself to bite down on her lip to keep from embarrassing herself with a whimpering cry. “Is that something you’d like me to do to you, Lois?”

What other choice did Lois have except to nod _emphatically_? She tried to play it cool. She even managed to suppress the urge to scream “yes” and call her “mistress.” So, really, silently nodding, even excitedly, as her wrists pulled at the noisy chains, was impressive. She didn’t blink for a moment while she watched Selina stand upright again, hands still on her hips, looking down at her like a goddess.

“Well, too bad.” Lois felt her heart break. “You’ve had, what? Three, four orgasms? Meanwhile, I’ve had _none_!” Lois knew Selina was probably just doing a bit, but she actually felt a little guilty. Mostly horny, but a little guilty. “So, you’re just going to sit there and wait while I get at least _one_.” The agenda set, Selina went to grab a comfortable looking arm chair. More comfortable than the Sybian, at least. Lois wondered two things. One, was she really going to get to see _the_ Catwoman masturbate? She’d had sex with Superman, but he was the only caped character, hero or villain, she’d ever been with. Naturally she was eager to compare the two to see if there was overlap. The other thing she wondered was what the Sybian did, exactly. As always, Lois got answers.

Selina came back with two things: the chair and a small remote of unknown purpose. The chair was set in front of Lois, facing the cuffed woman on the black saddle. With remote in hand, Selina turned toward Lois and smirked. The dial on the remote was turned up just a notch, but it was enough for Lois to notice. The Sybian hummed, literally, to life. The flesh-colored rubber that was pressing between her outer lips, against her clit, had started vibrating in a way that surpassed all her vibrators. Lois gulped as her eyes fluttered between open and closed. Then Selina added some visual stimulation.

After setting the remote on the chair’s arm, Selina hooked her thumbs into her panties and began to slowly peel them down her hips, thighs, and then let gravity pull them the rest of the way to her ankles. Selina reached forward and placed a hand on Lois’s shoulder, bracing herself. She could feel the vibrations moving from the Sybian, through Lois, and into herself. And they were only getting started.

Keeping her hand in place, one foot stepped out of the panties, while the other lifted backwards, bending at the knee. Selina reached back and grabbed the damp panties that hung from her ankle. The garment removed, the now bare-bottomed woman stood upright in defiance of any bashfulness Lois may still have. Lois watched through widening eyes as Selina ran two fingers the entire length of her slit. Her tips visibly dripped, just like her inner thighs. Her lips quivered all the more when Selina ran either digit along Lois’s lips. Before Lois could run her eager tongue along them, Selina shoved her balled up, wet, panties, into Lois’s mouth. “Now you get to try out _my_ flavor.”

Now with Selina’s taste forced into her mouth, and lingering on her lips, Lois watched Selina remove her last piece of coverage. To tantalize, she turned, showing off her backside while she unclasped her bra. Lois was torn between the bra and the ass, but she chose the ass. She was proud of her choice. Just as her tight suit had promised, her ass was firm, high, and an overall mouthwatering sight. It was only given to her eyes for a few seconds before Selina turned back around, bra tossed aside.

Again, Selina stood, legs akimbo, hands on her hips, and now braless before the vibrating Lois. She read the hunger in her eyes clear as day when they fell upon her pendulous jugs. Sure, they made her acrobatic life a little more difficult, but she wouldn’t trade away a single cup size of her generous girls. “Like ‘em?” Selina asked, knowing the answer. “Behave yourself, and maybe later I’ll _smother_ you with them.” Her promise came with a shake of her chest, forcing her melons to wobble and knock into each other. Lois felt that might be an acceptable way to die.

Before she sat back down, Selina turned the knob up one more notch. Judging by Lois’s tensed neck, thrown back head, and slight trickle of drool coming from the corner of her mouth, Selina figured she had hit another orgasm. _Just you wait_, she thought. Selina couldn’t sit in the chair normally, oh no. She had to spread her legs, hooking one leg over an arm rest, and resting the foot on her other leg against Lois’s weakening thigh. Though the sight of _the_ Lois Lane, cuffed and riding a sex toy, would be enough to get her off, feeling the vibrations of the Sybian through Lois’s thigh didn’t hinder Selina’s progress.

Her right hand reached across her chest and cupped underneath her left breast. She squeezed and lifted, showing off its heft and ripeness. Later she’d use her fingers to pinch, pull, and pleasure her nipples. After sucking in the entirety of her left hand’s ring and middle fingers to her mouth, they were given the most important task of all: pumping into her wet, greedy, pussy. The two women traded moans, from whimpering to shouting, with each other as they watched in arousal at the arousal of the other.

Every so often, Selina would turn up the knob another notch, when she felt Lois could handle the next setting. By the time Selina had her first orgasm of the night, she had completely lost track of how many Lois had. She doubted Lois knew the answer either. She doubted Lois would know her own name. Moments after coming down from her orgasm, Selina slid her fingers out from between her legs and sucked on them again. Pulling them out with a pop and a lick of her lips, Selina gave a satisfied noise. “I hope I taste as good in your mouth as I do in mine,” Selina praised before opening her eyes. “Oh shit!” she exclaimed when she saw she’d left Lois still riding the Sybian at one of its higher settings.

Quickly the Sybian was shut off. Almost immediately Lois began to fall forward, her arms taking her legs with her. Thanks to her cat like reflexes, Selina was able to catch her in time before she fell off the drenched Sybian. “I gotcha, I gotcha,” she reassured Lois, who seemed to be in a sex coma. The cuffs were hastily undone, and Lois was lifted up with Selina as she stood. Lois seemed to be able to stand on her feet, though not without some help, so she wasn’t unconscious, just worn out.

“I’m so sorry about that, Lois,” Selina apologized, moving the long strands out of hair out of Lois’s face. “I got carried away. I’m going to get you some ice chips and draw you a bath, okay?” Lois’s mumbling forced Selina to ask for clarification.

“M…More…” was all Lois could manage while her head rested on Selina’s shoulder.

“Your tenacity is commendable, Lane,” Selina said, literally patting her on the back, “but if you’re trying to go all night to impress me, you don’t have to do that.” Selina felt Lois begin to gain the feeling back in her legs and shakily, though still under her own power, push her sweaty body off Selina’s.

“I need more, Selina,” Lois was able to more coherently express. “I can’t stop now. You have _no_ idea how much I needed this, Selina, but I still _need_ more.” Her eyes became strikingly determined and, above all, hungry. “I _need_ you to _fuck_ me.”

Though she was still ready to argue for Lois’s health over a good time, Selina had been convinced. Maybe it was the minor speech she gave. Maybe it was the determination and hunger in her eyes. Most likely it was hearing Lois beg for Selina to fuck her. She was a sucker for begging. “I think I can handle that.”

Not long after that, Lois would find herself on her knees and elbows, staring straight at Selina’s lush, red, rug. No, her actual rug. Selina’s clean shaven, and not a redhead. Anyway, Lois was, unsurprisingly, bound once again. Selina had shown off her rope tying skills by wrapping a considerable length of rope around Lois’s wrists and ankles. It also went around her torso in such a way that it constricted lovingly around her breasts. The entire knot is hard to describe, so just picture Lois on her knees, arms bent at the elbows, hands on the ground, with a length of rope wrapped around her body to keep her bound and aroused. The most important things are that she’s tied up, face down, and ass up.

From her position, Lois didn’t have a very high field of vision of Selina’s bedroom. She had been left alone for some time, though it heightened her anticipation, and she had quickly run out of things to look at. Before her anticipation could turn to boredom, Selina stepped back into view. Or, at least, the knee-high leather stiletto boots she had put on. What Lois couldn’t see was the strap on Selina had also put on. What’s more, in the interest of her own orgasm, it was a strap-on that had a curved other end, allowing it to be inserted a pleasing depth into Selina’s pussy, while saving the lion’s share of the dildo for her prey.

“No gag this time?” Lois assumed when she saw the boots walk away and sensed Selina behind her.

“Nope,” Selina admitted while she got down onto her knees, taking a moment to admire Lois’s backside. “I need to hear you speak, this time around.” She noticed Lois twitch at that vague prospect alone. Selina grabbed at the rope that ran down her back, before splitting away above her ass, and yanked, pulling Lois into a more favorable position. Selina felt confident she hadn’t been too rough with her. Hell, based on the sound she made, Selina thought she could handle a few more degrees of pain.

Lois felt an object press down between her butt cheeks and start gently sawing between them. “I don’t know if this is a size you’re used to,” she heard Selina say, no doubt referring to her husband’s equipment, “though I’m kinda hoping you’re not.” With difficulty in her bound state, Lois jerked forward, before Selina yanked her back, when her ass was spanked.

“Count it,” Selina ordered.

“What? Ah!” Another spank came on the other cheek.

“Each time I spank you, I want you to count off. That was two.” Selina delivered another swift swat to her bum.

“Ah! O-One…” Instead of a pleasing spank, Selina yanked harshly on the rope, tightening the wraps around her breasts and causing her to wince.

“Did they not teach you math in journalism school? I said that was two. Now you’ve had three.” Another firm spank. “Now how many?”

“F-Four,” Lois stammered as pain and pleasure creating a hazy fog in her mind.

“That’s better.” With the rules set and understood, Selina spanked her again. And again. And again. She wanted to get her cheeks completely red. Though they hadn’t come up with a safe word, as Selina hadn’t really planned on needing one, she had reminded Lois, as she tied her up, that if she wanted to stop she need only ask. As far as Selina could tell, Lois had no intention of stopping. 16 spanks later, each time causing more of Lois’s cum to drip onto the rug, Selina’s palms nearly as red as Lois’s punished backside, she felt ready to begin.

Finally, Lois got to feel the toy she had been feeling between her quivering cheeks do what it was meant to do: penetrate. There was almost no resistance given how soaked Lois was. As she had inferred, it was thick. In honesty, it didn’t actually stand above Clark’s cock. He was Superman, after all. Yet where Lois had told him he’d gone as deep as she could stand, Selina pushed past the boundary.

Though Selina had refused to use a gag so she could hear Lois count off her spankings, she mostly wanted to hear Lois scream and moan. She did not disappoint. The woman was a banshee, Selina thought. Unbound, despite being _physically _bound, and unafraid of expressing her raw sexuality. Selina was fucking months of frustration out of her new best friend. The wet slapping of Selina’s sweaty hips against Lois’s sweaty, tingling, ass made for the perfect background noise to Selina’s grunts and Lois’s string of fuck’s and panting moans. Not to mention the wet sound of the ribbed dildo pumping in and out of the wettest pussy Selina had ever be privileged to fuck.

While pressing Lois’s face down onto the carpet and pinning her own hand against the small of her back, Selina gave a thrust that buried all of her obscene, fake, cock into Lois’s well fucked sex. Her inner walls clamped down on her end of the dildo just as Lois’s did the same to her end. The two women let out a howl of absolute pleasure, holding the note for several seconds before they both collapsed.

Selina was hoping Lois would somehow break out of her bindings and carry her to bed, but with each second slumped over Lois’s ass she doubted more and more that would happen. The toy was pulled out of Lois first, before it fell out of Selina after she undid its straps. Lois looked completely out of it, but Selina knew she couldn’t just leave her there like that. Her hands still trembling, she undid the complicated knots that surrounded her fuck buddy. With strength she didn’t know she had, Selina managed to pick Lois up, cradling her, and walked the two of them over to a love seat in a corner of the room.

Eyes fluttered open as Lois, sitting in Selina’s lap, woke to the sensation of Selina gently stroking her and petting her hair. Though it was nice, very nice, it nonetheless surprised her. Especially given the brutal fucking she just received from her. “What are you doing?” Lois asked while resting her head against Selina’s shoulder. She wanted to lift it up but couldn’t find the strength to do so.

“It’s called after care,” Selina explained in a whispered, soothing, voice. “After what you just went through, it’s important to remind you that it was all in the interest of pleasure. It helps maintain the trust between us, knowing that while I may hurt you, it’s never in malice and that it comes from a desire to satisfy you. Without after care…bondage just wouldn’t work.”

“I never heard about after care in any of those _Fifty Shades of Grey_ books,” Lois said, smirking against the nape of Selina’s neck.

“Yea, well, those books suck.” Selina’s opinion on the series wasn’t exactly unpopular, but it needed to be said whenever possible. Those books suck. Plus, the response made Lois laugh softly, and Selina enjoyed that.

“Either way, it’s nice. I like it,” Lois admitted as her eyes started to close.

“Yea. Me too.” Selina said to the dozing Lois Lane. “Your sweaty body reeks though,” she felt comfortable saying as Lois was asleep.

It had been a serious gamble, what Lois Lane did. Going to Gotham, at _night_, and meeting up with _Catwoman_ to discuss bondage. She had even done more than just_ discuss_ bondage, after Selina helped her realize her true desires. Finally, that pesky itch was gone. She felt content. She felt satisfied. _Very_ satisfied. Even though she knew that wouldn’t be the last night. _It can’t be_, she thought. There was, however, one thought in her mind that added the one negative feeling amid all her positive ones.

_Will Clark understand?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I would also love to hear your thoughts on it. I'm especially interested in your thoughts on how I did presenting the bondage fetish. I did almost no research, so I don't know how true to life it is, though I do know a few things by osmosis.


End file.
